1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to heaters and more particularly to a low to moderate temperature nanolaminate heater.
2. State of Technology
United States Published patent application No. 2005/0142495 for methods of controlling multilayer foil ignition by David Peter Van Heerden, published Jun. 30, 2005, provides the following state of technology information: “Reactive multilayer foils are nanostructured materials typically fabricated by vapor depositing hundreds of nanoscale layers that alternate between elements with large, negative heats of mixing such as Ni and Al. These ignitable materials support self-propagating reactions (e.g., chemical transformations) that travel along the foils at speeds ranging from about 1 m/s to about 30 m/s.”
United States Published patent application No. 2004/0234914 for a percussively ignited or electrically ignited self-contained heating unit and drug-supply unit employing same by Ron L. Hale et al and assigned to Alexza Molecular Delivery Corporation, published Nov. 25, 2004 provides the following state of technology information: “Self-contained heat sources are employed in a wide-range of industries, from food industries for heating food and drink, to outdoor recreation industries for providing hand and foot warmers, to medical applications for inhalation devices. Many self-contained heating sources are based on either an exothermic chemical reaction or on ohmic heating. For example, self-heating units that produce heat by an exothermic chemical reaction often have at least two compartments, one for holding a heat-producing composition and one for holding an activating solution. The two compartments are separated by a frangible seal, that when broken allows mixing of the components to initiate an exothermic reaction to generate heat.”
United States Published patent application No. 2004/0265169 for an inspection tester for explosives by The Regents of the University of California, published Dec. 30, 2004 provides the following state of technology information: “An inspection tester that can be used anywhere as a primary screening tool by non-technical personnel to determine whether a surface contains explosives. It includes a body with a sample pad. First and second explosives detecting reagent holders and dispensers are operatively connected to the body and the sample pad. The first and second explosives detecting reagent holders and dispensers are positioned to deliver the explosives detecting reagents to the sample pad. A is heater operatively connected to the sample pad.”